


shttrd.mmry.frgmnt

by kokorodaki



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the chosen dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	shttrd.mmry.frgmnt

Blessed are the chosen dead, of which we are among  
Delivered from our mortal coil, alive even in death  
In the aftermath of the Collapse, we rebuild  
In the wake of devastation, we defend our home  
On the edge of extinction, we make our last stand

For we are the chosen dead, born amongst the living  
We are the bastion against the Darkness invading  
We are those born of the Light, radiant, shining  
We are the Guardians of this world, and beyond  
And we will write our own destiny, and conquer all  
And we will become legend, engraved in history

I see my life from before, fractured like a glass window  
Shattered fragments of memories blurred in black and grey  
I catch a glimpse of a child, and I can’t help but love him  
I meet eyes with a beautiful woman, and my heart breaks  
I realise this isn’t my life, but another man’s  
Not me, but the man who died in my lonely grave  
Then the mirror cracks, and the pieces fall away from me

These words, this paper, my pen in hand, seem familiar  
I see a song of love, and I know the ending  
My heart knows these stories, even if my mind doesn’t  
My fingers trace the lines on the blank page again  
And the tales flow, natural, like a newborn river

Is this what it means to be chosen amongst the dead?  
To be a new man, alive again, in an old body?  
Looking back through the stained glass, cracked and bleeding again  
Replaying this story, this shattered memory fragment


End file.
